Something Fishy
by I Love Shota
Summary: What happen when Anna caught a giant fish?   Hi...It's my first fic as a new member :D One shot, R&R please


Since I'm Indonesian….sorry for my bad grammar XO

~SOMETHING FISHY~

'Anna, let's go fishing! " said Yoh Asakura suddenly in the hot afternoon.  
Anna, who was busy watching her favorite soap operas on TV, cocked his head, a little annoyed with her fiance invitation.  
'No!' Anna said firmly.  
'Awh!' Yoh complained. 'Why? all of our friends will come ... Ren even willing to lend his car to take this opportunity, please ... ' Yoh pleaded. He sat before Anna, prevent her from the TV.  
'No, Yoh Asakura!' Anna said more firmly.  
'Give me one good reason why you do not want to come! " Yoh insisted.  
'Because I do not want to,' she answered casually then stood, ready to go to her room when Yoh quickly pulled her hand.  
'Anna ... please ...' Yoh pleaded with his puppy dog face.  
Anna sighed, pulling his hands and nodded slowly, 'Ok...'  
Yoh smiled he wanted to pull her into his arms when the horn sounded from outside the house.  
'Come,' Yoh pulled her hand and walked out.  
In the car Yoh and Manta can't stop giggling see Ren and Horo-Horo fight about something, Tamao tried to calm them. Pirika sitting next Ryu who was driving and sing along with him. Anna, who sat beside Yoh could only sigh. 25 minutes later they arrived at a lake that seemed to be devoid of visitors. Ren said the lake was owned by the family of Tao and may not be accessible by anyone. Horo-Horo the calling Ren show-offs.

'WOW! Look at the water! It's blue!' Yoh said excitedly out of the car.  
'Of course it is, do you think water will be colored orange?' said Anna sarcastically. She stood beside Yoh  
'Aw! Anna ... just relax ... enjoy the lake, okay?' Yoh tried to persuade her to change the mood.  
'Come on Yoh! you don't want to get the smallest bait will you? " Horo-Horo ran ahead of Yoh.  
'Don't ruin my lake, stupid-blue-thing! " shouted Ren follow Horo-Horo and they began to quarrel again.  
'COME ON MANTA! FREE YOUR BASIC INSTINCT! WE'RE GOING FISHING! "Ryu shouted loudly. Make him receive double blow from Ren and Horo-Horo. Manta is laughing so hard seeing Ryu fainted.  
'See Anna, our friends were very happy,' said Yoh with a chuckle. Anna didn't said anything, she just quietly look on how foolish behavior of his friends.  
'Anna, let's prepare lunch,' invite Tamao and Pirika. They brought food baskets and mats fold. Anna was silent but she soon join Tamao and Pirika, Yoh smiled at her.

'So ... Anna, you don't want to try fishing?' Yoh offer her fiance. Anna, Tamao and Pirika just finished arranging the mats for a picnic and they decided to sit there while watch the other guy fishing.  
'No, I just want to enjoy the air,' she answered, a little bored.  
Yoh almost gave up to leave Anna relax on the mat when Horo-Horo bubbling something, 'so ... the ice queen can't fishing, eh?'  
Hearing her to be teased Anna immediately stood up, 'what are you saying, damn-blue-haired-boy!'  
'Er .. no ... nothing,' replied Horo-Horo stammered. He swallowed hard felt the Anna death stares from behind.  
'Let me teach you how to fish! " Anna said angrily. She immediately took the hook that Yoh held and walked quickly toward the side of the lake. Yoh ran to follow Anna.  
'Er ... Anna ... you okay? Don't mind Horo-Horo...he's just kidding,' said Yoh persuade Anna.  
'Shut up Yoh!' said Anna in anger making Yoh petrified and sweating a lot.  
Soon, Anna hook moves. 'HA!' Anna shouted proudly. Anna tried to pull the hook but it seems she got a big fish catches. Seeing Anna overwhelmed, Yoh tried to help her with by holding her hand from behind. 'Let go, Yoh! I can do it myself!' Anna snapped. Yoh immediately took off his hand. Horo-Horo, and other friends began to worry about Anna.  
'Anna ... Uh ... maybe you're better let the...'  
'SILENT' Anna snapped angrily. Not long after that a giant fish jumped out of the lake. The fish eat the bait on the Anna hook. Yoh, Manta, Horo-Horo, Ren, Ryu, Tamao and Pirika stunned to see that big fish, their mouths hang open but no one said a word they were too shocked.  
Then the fish splashed back into the lake, this time pulling Anna along.  
'ANNA' Yoh cried out, he is the first one that can move. He ran toward the lake and saw Anna sat in the shallow lake. Her whole body was wet and the hook that she brought lost in somewhere. Yoh quickly went up to Anna. 'Anna ...' call Yoh in worried.  
'Go away!' Anna said. Yoh can see Anna's body trembled.  
'A. .. Anna ...' Yoh tried to reach her hand, but she immediately stood up and left Yoh. She lowered her wet face. Horo-Horo and the others still standing blankly saw Anna walk quickly past them.  
'Anna! wait ... ' Yoh soon chasing Anna. He pulled her hand and quickly turned her face at him. Yoh heart broken when see Anna was crying.  
SLAP!  
Anna slapped Yoh. 'Let go!' Anna shouted.  
'Anna,' Yoh looked at her sadly. He doesn't let go of her hand. Yoh actually pulled her into his arms. 'I'm sorry ...'  
'Shut up!' Anna replied confidently.  
'I will not ask you to fishing again,' Yoh whispered in her ear. 'Sorry Anna ... for brought you into this embarrassing situation.'  
'Yoh stupid! I hate you! " Anna said, she sobbed quietly in his arm.  
'Ah! I just remembered my camera still in the car, "Manta said suddenly. He rushed toward the car.  
'Ah, this is the car keys, manta!' Ryu ran after Manta who already half way towards the car.  
'I think ... we'll make a grilled fish, let me search for firewood ... let's go Horo-Horo,' said Ren.  
'Eh? really, okay let me find firewood too,' Horo-Horo ran after Ren.  
Yoh see Tamao and Pirika say something from far away and hurried away as well. Knowing something of what their friends do for him Yoh smiled.  
'Your friends are stupid, Yoh,' said Anna realizes that they leaving her and Yoh alone in that area.  
'But sometimes highly profitable,' said Yoh chuckled. He let go of his arms and looked at Anna face. 'Are you alright Anna?'  
Anna was silent, she looked at Yoh with a look of tired. 'You think? I just almost kidnapped by a giant fish, Yoh Asakura! ' Anna clearly annoyed.  
Yoh chuckled, 'That's true ... but I'm not going to let that happen to you, I will dive into the every ocean to find you.' Yoh leaned forward so he can directly see Anna from face to face.  
'But you let me become a joke of your stupid friends,' she complained.  
'Awh I think they just kidding...sorry Anna... it will not happen again ... I promise,' promise Yoh, comforting Anna. He pressed his forehead on her forehead, provide warmth in her body wet.  
'Yes I know that,' said Anna. Yoh saw her cheeks blush a bit.  
'So ... you forgive me? " Yoh said. She nodded slowly.  
'Thank you, honey,' said Yoh almost a whisper.

Yoh leaned forward closer to Anna. Anna knew what Yoh up to and she closed her eyes in response, his lips gently touched her lips . . .

'So ... are they kissing? " Horo-Horo asked to Ren from inside the car.  
'I don't know ... too far, I can't look,' Ren replied irritably.  
'It seems so, see their bodies close together,' said Ryu on the head of Horo-Horo.  
'Owh! Sweet! " Pirika said blushing. She was in front of Horo-Horo.  
'Yoh ...' Tamao close his eyes in the back of others. She don't want to know what her friends had seen from the car.

'If Anna find out 'bout this, we would be killed,' said Manta chuckled.

Manta joining Horo-Horo, Ren, Ryu, Pirika, and Tamao who secretly peeked Yoh and Anna from Rens' car.  
Pirika suddenly touched the handle from the car and slowly….the car open….  
'HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'  
They shouted together when bounced out of the car, making Yoh and Anna stop doing whatever they were doing at that time. Yoh realized what all his friends did and he laughed happily while Anna sighed irritably and said, 'that's them...your stupid friends, Yoh! "

Owari.

Ah…this is my first fic XD hope U like it.

I'm new in the Fanfiction by the way…nice to meet you :D


End file.
